Дриада
(Dryad) — дружественный НИП, продающий растения и порошок очищения. Появляется после того, как Вы убьёте хотя бы одного босса, при условии, что у Вас есть свободная комната. При опасности колдует заклинание, создавая благословляющую ауру. Все НИПы и игроки находящиеся в её зоне получают бафф , повышающий защиту на 8, и дающий ускоренную регенерацию здоровья. В режиме эксперта бафф распространяется на врагов, но отрицательно - он поджигает их. Внимание: дриада не появится после убийства королевского слизня, Лепуса и Стены плоти. |Всегда, за исключением кровавой Луны |Гнусная пыль| |Кровавая Луна в мире с искажением |Порочная пыль| |Кровавая луна в мире с кримсоном |Семена травы| |Кроме кровавой Луны |Подсолнух| | |Желудь| | |Земляной жезл| | |Набедренная повязка дриады| |В Хэллоуин |Лифчик дриады| |В Хэллоуин |Семена тыквы| | |Святые семена| |Хардмод, только днем |Семена грибов| |В грибном биоме |Семена искажения| |Кровавая Луна в мире с искажением |Семена багрянца| |Кровавая Луна в мире с кримзоном |Травяная стена| | |Цветочная стена| | |Стена джунглей| |Хардмод |Кадка для дневноцвета| | После победы над Королевским слизнем |Кадка для светящегося корня| | После победы над глазом Ктулху |Кадка для смерть-травы (искажение)| |После победы над пожирателем миров или мозгом Ктулху в мире с искажением |Кадка для смерть-травы (кримсон)| |После победы над пожирателем миров или мозгом Ктулху в мире с кримсоном |Кадка для водяного листа| | После победы над Скелетроном |Кадка для ледошипа| | После победы над Скелетроном |Кадка для луноцвета| | После победы над королевой пчёл |Кадка для огнецвета| | После победы над стеной плоти |Искрящиеся крылья| |Кровавая Луна, Хардмод (В мобильной и консольной версии) }} Фразы дриады * «Что значит 'лаю' больше, чем кусаюсь?!» «What’s this about me having more 'bark' than bite?» * "Значит, заходят два гоблина в бар, и один говорит другому: «Хочешь залью пива в жбан?!» «So two goblins walk into a bar, and one says to the other, 'Want to get a Goblet of beer?!'» * «Вы должны очистить этот мир от искажения» (Если в мире искажение) «You must cleanse this world of its Corruption.» * «Вы должны очистить этот мир от кримзона» (Если в мире кримзон) «You must cleanse this world of its Crimson.» * «Пески времени текут. Честно говоря, вы стареете не очень изящно…»"The sands of time are flowing. And well, you are not aging very gracefully…" * «Будь осторожен; Террария нуждается в тебе!» «Be safe; Terraria needs you!» * «Вы видели старика, гуляющего около данжа? Он выглядит подозрительно…» (только когда торговца одеждой нет) «Have you seen the Old Man walking around the dungeon? He doesn’t look well at all…» * «Сегодня дьявольская луна. Будьте осторожны.» (Только во время кровавой луны) «It is a evil moon tonight. Be careful.» * «Я хочу, чтобы продавец оружием прекратил флиртовать со мной, разве он не понимает, что мне 500 лет?» (Только если торговец оружием присутствует) «I wish that gun seller would stop talking to me, doesn’t he realise I’m 500 years old?» * «Этот торговец продолжает пытаться продать мне статую ангела. Всем известно, что они бесполезны». (Только если торговец присутствует) «That Merchant keeps trying to sell me an angel statue. Everyone knows that they don’t do anything.» * «Мне кажется, что трюфеля немного не понимают, на самом деле он забавный парень.» (Только если трюфель присутствует) «I feel like Truffle is bit misunderstood, he really is a fun guy» * «Чувак, мне кажется, или этой ночью по улице действительно бродят миллионы зомби?» (Только во время кровавой луны) «Dude, is it just me or is there like a million zombies out tonight?» * «Я продаю то, что хочу! Если тебе это не нравится, то это твои проблемы» (Только во время кровавой луны) «I sell what I want! If you don’t like it, too bad.» * «Я не хочу, чтобы ты покупал моё барахло. Я хочу, чтобы тебе пригодилось моё барахло» (Только во время кровавой луны) «I don’t want you to buy my stuff. I want you to want to buy my stuff, ok?» * "Вы пробовали с помощью порошка очистить багряный камень в багрянце." "Have you tried using purification powder on the crimestone of the crimson". (Условия появления фразы неизвестны, возможно баг, мобильная версия, iOS) * С обновления 1.1 дриада может сказать, на сколько процентов мир занят искажением, кримзоном или святыми землями. Для этого нужно нажать кнопку статус (status) в диалоге с ней. Способности В присутствии врага создаёт ауру, которая может лечить игрока в радиусе ~50 блоков и давать дополнительные очки брони (сопровождается эффектами) Интересные факты * Она единственная, кому доверяет Трюфель. en:Dryad Категория:НИПы